The first 10 chapters of Harry Potter
by Omamori
Summary: A poem about the first ten chapter of the first book, and a bit at the end for dedications.  I made it because Harry Potter is drawing to a close, and I decided to write something to commemorate it


**The first 10 chapters of Harry Potter**

The first words  
>An ordinary book<br>An extra-ordinary story  
>All it takes is one look.<p>

'Mr and Mrs Dursley  
>Of number four, Privet Drive'<br>The mean aunt and uncle  
>Didn't really notice their nephew was alive.<p>

Chapter two next began  
>Ten years later set<br>Young Harry Potter waking up  
>From a dream of a man he met.<p>

'Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys  
>Had woken up to find their nephew on the front step'<br>But they treated him with scorn and contempt  
>And, of his <em>abnormality<em>, did they fret.

Chapter three, my eyes riveted to the book  
>Unable to look away it seems<br>The magic is within these covers  
>The magic that Jo weaves.<p>

'The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor  
>Earned Harry his longest-ever punishment'<br>Though, truthfully, it was not his fault  
>It was Dudley, who had barged in front.<p>

Chapter five, the book moving swiftly on  
>Not long to go till Harry knows<br>Leaning towards the pages in hope  
>And nearly to begin, the show.<p>

'They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake'  
>"Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly'<br>And Hagrid comes in, tall and kind  
>Our biggest hero, you see.<p>

Chapter six and _Harry's been told_  
>And off with Hagrid he goes<br>We're practically crying with all the joy  
>Of magic, we find loads.<p>

'Harry woke early the next morning  
>Although he could tell it was daylight'<br>Sleeping nearby to such a giant  
>Probably gave him quite a fright!<p>

Chapter seven and I hate the Dursleys even more  
>Though I'd never have thought it possible<br>The little creeps, how could they do it  
>Because of two sister that did quibble.<p>

'Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun  
>[...] Dudley was now so scared [...] he wouldn't stay in the same room'<br>How could they do it to poor, innocent Harry  
>At least he'll be out of there soon.<p>

Chapter eight and he has made it their  
>A party this should bring<br>Let's bring out the balloons, and choir too  
>So together we can sing.<p>

'"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.  
>"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."'<br>So close to finding out his house  
>Has brought us close to tears.<p>

Chapter nine, he knows and school is here  
>Fame isn't everything too<br>But that _Snape _he must endure  
>So he can make it through.<p>

This chapter about his first day  
>'"There, look." "Where?"'<br>Fame was annoying, whilst he was  
>'"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."'<p>

Chapter ten, oh dear, silly Malfoy  
>How dare you be so mean<br>I can't believe that spoilt child  
>How he'd do that to Harry.<p>

'Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more [...]  
>But that was before he met Draco Malfoy'<br>The midnight duel, and we all do worry  
>And that blonde, he's found me easy to annoy.<p>

And that concludes this little poem  
>Of the first ten chapters of Harry Potter<br>I sure will miss this whole, good book  
>And the rip offs like 'Barry Trotter'.<p>

So, this poem, I shall dedicate to  
>The entirety of the books<br>And JK, who brought words alive  
>And you and me, so look,<p>

I dedicate this to the actors  
>Who made this story live<br>I dedicate this to the publishers  
>Who didn't have much more to give,<p>

I dedicate this to the managers  
>Who brought this all alive<br>I dedicate this to the readers  
>Fans like you and I<p>

I dedicate this to the magic  
>That has made up my life<br>I dedicate this to the script-writers  
>For, what must have been, a strife,<p>

I dedicate this to the book-sellers  
>Who showed this story to us<br>And also to the parodies  
>To watch, was a must.<p>

I dedicate this to all  
>Who worked on the movies and then<br>Those who worked on the books as well  
>You made them perfect, ten out of ten.<p>

I'm not sure who else to dedicate this too,  
>I've run out of ideas<br>But to all who read this poem of mine  
>As they say, 'I'm all ears'.<p>

**I hope you all liked this poem.  
>Flames might be used on my house.<br>Improvement ideas are always welcome  
>And this is the life, I did espouse.<strong>


End file.
